


sitting in silence; konoaka

by konogii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Rarepair, akakono, bokuto ate a charger, help me, konoaka - Freeform, konoha x akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: Konoha gives Akaashi a call and they end up stuck in a room confessing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	sitting in silence; konoaka

  
There were some days Akaashi wanted to get out and some days he just wanted to stay in. This was  _ definitely  _ a day he wanted to stay in. Bokuto Kotarou, the Fukurodani team captain, and Akaashi’s—unfortunately—best friend, had the  _ nerve _ to call him late on a Saturday like this.

  
  


Keiji groaned as he picked up the phone.  _ Mr. CaptainMcAceHootHoot is calling _ . “What the- oh right…” he said, remembering the time Bokuto had asked for his phone. He placed the phone to his ear carefully. The last time Bokuto had called him, he screamed right off the bat and almost gave him a heart attack.

  
  


The voice he heard hadn’t belonged to Bokuto. “Akaashi.” The voice belonged to his other upperclassman, and close friend, Konoha Akinori. Who just so happened to be his crush since first year. “Konoha-san?” He said, trying to keep the cool in his voice.

  
  


“Yeah, it’s me. How could you tell?” His voice was muffled, the lines were crackling. Akaashi looked outside and saw dark clouds rolling towards Tokyo. “Well, I mean, I sort of recognized your soothing voice.”  _ Crap. Did I just say what I think I did?  _

  
  


Konoha laughed on the other end. “Why thank you my lovely,  _ Keijin _ .” There it was again. That nickname. Konoha was the only one who called him that. His upperclassman liked to tease him quite often, or whenever he saw the chance. “So what did you need, Konoha-san? And why do you have Bokuto-san’s phone?”

  
  
  


The second year could almost  _ see  _ Konoha’s ‘oh yeahhh’ face from the other side of the phone. He always had a habit of getting off topic whenever they were talking about Bokuto-san, and Bokuto-san in particular. Keiji just thought Bokuto’s stupidity was spreading. “Well could you come over to my place? Bokuto’s kind of… ehhh…”

  
  


Akaashi rolled his eyes before answering back. It’s always a problem with Bokuto-san. I should be used to this by now. “Say no more. I’ll be there in 5, Konoha-san. Since you have Bokuto-san’s phone, I was wondering if you actually had my number?”

  
  


“I do, but my phone died a while ago and Bokuto… well he chewed the head off of my charger… can you come quickly?” Konoha replied. He didn’t need to ask that, since Akaashi was already rushing out of his house and on his bike.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m almost there.” He said before hanging up and stashing his phone into his bag. Konoha was genuinely surprised at the boys’ response. He knew the two of them were close, but he hadn’t known they were close enough that Akaashi would know exactly what to do in these types of situations.

  
  


A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Konoha laid Bokuto’s head down on a pillow to get up and answer the door. The dark haired second year stepped inside his friend’s house. “Hello, Konoha-san. What seems to be the problem?” Keiji said with a polite bow.

  
  


Konoha helped Akaashi take off his jacket and he hung it on the coat rack on the wall next to the door. It was a quaint place, quiet, and much to Akaashi’s liking. Keiji had learned that Akinori had been living with his younger brother for a while since his parents were in America. “Thank you… you don’t need to do that though,” Akaashi said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

  
  


Konoha shrugged. “It’s ok. Anyways about Bokuto… he seems to have caught a cold overnight while he stayed here yesterday.”  _ Bokuto-san was here for almost two days?  _ Jealousy rose in Akaashi’s chest, and he suppressed an irritated face. “He won’t budge, and I need him out of my house. My mom’s coming home tomorrow night.”

  
  


Akaashi looked at the boy sleeping on the couch. If he recalled, Bokuto was about 191 pounds  _ and _ a heavy sleeper at that.  _ Oh great. Not even the two of us combined can carry him.  _ Akaashi didn’t think to bring his moving cart. He didn’t know how to tell Konoha that he didn’t know how to help. Akaashi stuttered as he tried to find the right words. He had started to fiddle with his fingers, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Konoha.

  
  


To Konoha, it was both amusing and adorable to see Akaashi like this. He was glad he was the only one.

  
  


Konoha sighed, but he didn’t want Akaashi to feel bad. He  _ also  _ didn’t want to be stuck with Bokuto alone. “Oh well, I guess he can stay another night and crash here. Would you mind staying too?” Konoha asked Akaashi. He would be more than happy to say yes, but he  _ had to keep his cool.  _ “Sure, but I haven’t brought spare clothes.” 

  
  


Konoha’s face showed it all. Excitement and everything. “Oh~ I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that.” Akaashi instantly knew what his senior meant. He felt nervous again and started fiddling with his fingers. “But Konoha-san-“ 

  
  


Akinori gave him the teary eyes and intimidated Bokuto when he wanted something, another thing he was surprisingly good at. Akaashi couldn’t say no to that. He could never. It would be like hitting a puppy. He sighed and gave in. He didn’t want to, but he guessed he could make an exception.

  
  


“Yes! Ok- ummm sit still! No wait! Make yourself at home! Go roam around, I’ll be right back.” We’re Konoha’s words. He was so excited to see Akaashi in his clothes that he couldn’t talk properly. 

  
  


Keiji was also curious about how well he would fit the other boy’s clothes. Konoha ran into his room which was just in the hallway behind the kitchen. Akaashi had been to Konoha’s house many times to help him study, with the team of course. But he hadn’t really explored much.

  
  


Since the older boy gave him permission, Akaashi began to wander about the small place. The pictures by the kitchen counter caught his eye and he found himself walking towards it. They were lined up neatly on the counter, a square and a few rectangular frames. They were wooden, with patterned edges creating a deep swirled cut at the ends. 

  
  


He looked through the pictures one by one. There was one of his entire family, his parent’s wedding day, his little brother, and him of course. Konoha was at a beach in his picture, wearing a teal undershirt and khaki shorts. His hair was put up neatly in a clip, his mother’s doing he supposed. Konoha was smiling. Keiji began to think... he'd never really seen Akinori with a serious frown. He’d always been the happy type.

  
  


He didn’t plan on  _ wanting  _ to see him sad. To the right, the picture of his family was there. He and his brother sat on opposite sides of their parents. No one was stiff or had a stern expression, they all seemed normal. That’s how Keiji’s family was too. His older sister was a bit on the reckless side, however. 

  
  


His brother didn’t look like him too much. Their hair color was the same, but he had a middle part where Konoha’s fringe would be. His eyes were green and he looked more like their mother. Konoha had gotten his father’s golden brown eyes. His brother was a little younger than Keiji was. 

  
  


Akaashi had spent so much time looking at Konoha’s family pictures, he’d forgotten the reason he was doing so. “Akaashi-kun!” Konoha beamed. “Come here, come here!” He’d beckoned for Akaashi to come to his room. Akaashi nodded and walked over to his room. 

  
  


It wasn’t too much, as he expected. Konoha had a couple of posters here and here and they were mostly about volleyball. There was a picture of the whole team on his desk. It warmed Akaashi’s chest to know that Konoha cared for all of them. “I’ve put together a few options and colors! Which one do you like best?” 

  
  


Konoha indeed  _ had  _ layer out different clothing options. All with pictures of him taped to the hanger. “Where did you get those-“ Akaashi began. Konoha’s cheeks flushed. “Nowhere! The yearbook! Uh- team pictures! Your mom!” Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at his senior. “It’s ok, Konoha-san. I have pictures of you too…”  _ Whoops. That didn’t come out how I wanted it to. _

  
  


“You do?” Konoha asked. Akaashi nodded timidly. They sat in silence for a few moments until Akaashi moved across the room to pick a pajama pair. He looked at each of the clothing. “Which one do you think would fit me?” Konoha stood up and came from behind Akaashi. He grabbed a light blue shirt and gray fuzzy long pants and held them up to Akaashi’s chest, wrapping his arms around him.

  
  


“Oh! Sorry, Keijin!” He said, seeing how flustered Akaashi was. Akaashi shook his head and took the pajamas from him. “I-it’s fine, Konoha-san. I like this one.” Konoha breathed a sigh of relief. “The bathroom’s just at the end of the hallway if you want privacy.” Konoha flopped on his bed. Akaashi was just about to open the door when he heard a click from the other side.

  
  


“Um… Konoha-san. How come the door won’t open?” Akaashi turned around. Konoha sat up and walked over the doorknob. He tried it too, but the door wouldn’t open. “Hey!” He shouted at whoever was behind the door. “Hey hey! I hope you both used the bathroom!” The person answered. Konoha knew in an instant who it was and pressed his forehead against the door in anger. “ _ Oh my god.  _ Bokuto, you idiot! Open up!”

  
  


“Can’t we just unlock it from in here?” Akaashi suggested. “Bokuto hid  _ all _ the keys yesterday. And the door can only be locked and unlocked from the outside.” Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had set them up.  _ No- how does he know? _ “So… do you have anywhere else I could change?”

  
  


Konoha’s ears turned scarlet red. “The- the closet? Although it might be a little cramped. Oh what the heck. We’re teammates for crying out loud. We change in front of each other all the time.” Akaashi nodded. So why was it any different now? It was just the two of them. That was a big difference. 

  
  


Konoha turned around. “Uh- y...you can change now.” Akaashi inhaled. He took off his shirt and stripped down to his underwear. Konoha had given him a change of underwear. He held the shirt and fitted it over himself. Akaashi put the shirt on. It smelled like him.

  
  
  
  


“Hey Akaashi are you done ye-“ Konoha had turned around a little bit. Akaashi hadn’t put his pants on yet and Konoha was extremely embarrassed. “What the heck! I’m so sorry!” He turned back around  _ immediately _ . It wasn’t like he didn’t see him without underwear… but Akaashi’s heart was pounding and he quickly put on the rest of his clothes. Akaashi took a deep breath and tapped Konoha’s quivering shoulder. “It’s ok…” 

  
  


“Just confess already!” Bokuto’s muffled voice said from behind the door. Both of them were beet red. “Shut up already, Kotarou!” Konoha yelled. He turned to Akaashi and sighed. “Fine fine. Akaashi Keiji. I, Konoha Akinori have a massive crush on you.” Konoha’s entire body was trembling. He wasn’t very good with confessions. The boy who had just confessed just sat there in front of his crush, head down.

  
  


Before Akaashi could speak, Konoha went on. “Just sit there quietly and listen to me, ok? I’ve liked you for a while now and I never told you because I would’ve thought you liked Bokuto. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met and even when you’re silent and not doing anything, my heart feels like it could jump out of my chest. The way you strategize and y’know… do things in general is hot and sexy. I can never tell what you’re thinking but that’s what I love most about you. I can just look into your eyes and see my entire life with you. Being pretty is just a bonus for you, because even if you were ugly, I’d still love you.” 

  
  


Akaashi opened his mouth. “Kono-“

  
  


“I said quiet…  _ please _ .” He interjected, continuing to look away from him. “I know you could never like me back and being friends is  _ ok _ with me. I’d stick by you no matter what I am to you. Friend, boyfriend, even just as a teammate.” Konoha sighed to himself. What was he doing? Did he really just start sputtering things because  _ Bokuto _ ,  _ Bokuto _ of  _ all _ people told him to?

  
  


He continued anyway. “If you’re uncomfortable, I can try to shake off my feelings for you. I don’t think I’d know how though because you’re just so lovable. Keijin, I love you. I changed my mind, because even if you don’t like me back, I’d  _ still  _ love you. I’m uh- I’m done I guess.”

  
  


Konoha muttered to himself and turned around, facing the opposite of Akaashi. “I’ll uh… go tell Bokuto to get us the keys. You don’t have to stay the night if you don’t want to.” He got up and started pounding on the door once more. Akaashi sat there quietly for a few moments, before getting up.

  
  


Akinori’s face was a bit tear stained and his cheeks were red from crying.  _ What have I done?  _ Akaashi thought. Head down, he tugged at Konoha’s shirt, who was still facing the door. “Konoha-san…” He whispered to the other boy. Konoha wasn’t listening. He just kept crying and asking to be let out. 

  
  


“Konoha-san!” Keiji jerked the boy away from the door and pulled him into a tight hug. “I… I love you too, Konoha-san. The way you smile and keep going no matter what- it inspires me. You’re beautiful too, inside and out. I love you. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I  _ want  _ to be your boyfriend. You’re an amazing teammate and friend… but I want more of you… is that selfish?”

  
  
  


The blond finally turned around. He hugged Akaashi back. “It’s not selfish at all. If you’re really ok with it… will you… be my boyfriend?” At this point, they were both crying. It was mainly happy tears.

  
  


“Yes please.” Akaashi responded. “I promise I’ll love you for a long time and more. I’ll do my best to keep you happy and smiling the way you do, Akinori-san.” The two of them sealed that promise with a pleasant kiss. The feel of their lips on one another was a feeling they never knew they needed. “Can we… do that again, Keijin?”


End file.
